


Parenting 101

by Melodyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Babies, Bad Parenting, Crushes, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyy/pseuds/Melodyy
Summary: 13 students get assigned their final project for health class, take care of a mechanical baby. The project lasts for seven days and most of them don't even like who they're partnered with. Even worse, most of them need to ace this to pass.Their reactions range from distressed to over excited.





	1. Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you feel like you've seen this before, you probably did. I took it down because I couldn't consistently update and was unhappy with it overall, but recently I've been motivated to start writing it again. So the first couple chapters will be more or less the same. Thanks~

The bell rang and students slowly started flooding into the class. After everyone took their seats, the teacher stood in front of the room, smiling broadly.

Seungkwan squinted at her suspiciously before his eyes widened. “Oh my God, do we have a test today?”

“What! There's a test today?” Chan shouted.

The classroom quickly went into panic mode.

Seokmin started rummaging wildly through his bookbag before pulling out some random notes and worksheets. “I knew I was forgetting to study for something, just give me like 5 minutes so I can-"

“Guys, shush!” The teacher interrupted. “There’s no test today.” 

“…”

The panicked mood in the class instantly fell and everyone went back to acting how they normally would. Hansol and Minghao turned on music, Mingyu and Soonyoung chatted loudly to each other, and everyone else just completely disregarded the teacher.

“Guys!” She yelled, in a futile attempt to regain her classes attention. “There's no test, but there is an important project.”

Somehow it seemed as if the room got louder.

“The project is worth 15% of your final grade.” She added.

Suddenly silence.

“Wait, did none of you know about this?” She said astonished. “Seriously?”

“Well, to be honest,” Jun started, “no one really pays attention in this class except for Wonwoo, and he has his face buried in a book half the time."

Wonwoo looked up and shamefully slid his book back into his desk.

“Um, ok..” The teacher spoke, trying to refrain herself from breaking her desk in half. “Since no one listens to me, I'll go over it again.”

_ Everyone gets assigned a partner, you will co-parent a mechanical baby with them over the course of seven days. The baby has a scoring system on it that initially starts at 100. The longer you let the baby cry, the longer you take to feed it, the more you shake it, etc, the lower the score will drop. _

“Oh, and if you don't support the the babies head and hold him properly, the neck may break, which is an automatic zero. Got it?” She smiled bitterly.

“What! we have to be careful of all that?” Jeonghan called out.

“Yeah that's a bit much miss" Seungcheol added.

“Well, in real life, babies aren't that easy to care for. This will be a great experience.” She responded. “I want you all to give it your best effort. This is what we've been learning about all semester so you're definitely prepared. Now, let's assign partners shall we?”

The entire room groaned in unison.

“In real life, you'll have to learn to work with people you aren't familiar with.” She said grinning. Which only earned her more groans from the class.

She pulled out a basket that contained the names of the students in her class and randomly pulled them out.

“First, Jihoon and...Seungcheol!” 

Jeonghan and Mingyu laughed, poking Seungcheol in the sides. “Congrats, you finally got an excuse to talk to him.”

“It’s like destiny.” They teased. Seungcheol covered his face and mumbled something incoherently.

“Next, Mingyu and Wonwoo!”

You could almost see Wonwoo’s soul crushing. But on the contrary, Mingyu looked ecstatic.

“Joshua and Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan sighed, and Joshua continued to type on his phone, unfazed.

“Junhui and Minghao!”

“I don't even know who that is.” Jun muttered upset. Minghao shot him a death glare from across the room, because there's no way he shouldn't know who  _ he _ was.

“Seungkwan and Hansol!” 

Hansol nodded in approval while Seungkwan just rolled his eyes.

“And lastly,” the teacher started. “Since we have an uneven number of students, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Chan will work together.”

None of them looked too happy about that.

“Well, now that that's done, I'll be giving everyone their baby at the end of class. Congratulations new parents!” She grinned proudly.

“It's like she finds joy in being evil.” Soonyoung whispered.

___

Once class was almost over, the teacher called everyone one up to claim their children. Along with a bag of baby supplies, and a carseat.

Mingyu reached for the baby but Wonwoo quickly stepped in front of him.

“Uh, maybe I should hold the baby. You have a tendency to be a...clutz.” Wonwoo said bluntly.

Mingyu frowned, grabbing the carseat and supplies. 

“I'm not  _ that _ clumsy. I'm pretty sure I can carry the baby without breaking everything.”

“Yeah, ok.” Wonwoo said, grabbing the stuff from Mingyu. “I’ll take the baby with me today, and you can take it...some time next week.” 

“The project is only seven days.” Mingyu said, unamused.

Wonwoo sighed. “Ok, you can take the baby for the first half of the day, then give it back to me after lunch. But if we fail this project I'll never forgive you.”

Mingyu excitedly grabbed the baby, ignoring that last part. He stroked his chin, in an over exaggerated thinking manner and held the baby in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked.

“Thinking of a name" Mingyu responded. “What about...Mingyu junior. We can call him Junior for short.”

“Mingyu, it's a robot. It doesn't need a name.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

Mingyu gasped and covered the babies ears. “Shhh, he doesn't know he's actually a robot. It's ok Junior, he was just joking.” He said cradling the baby.

Wonwoo tried to stifle a laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. At least Mingyu was entertaining.

___

Once their first class ended, things started to get complicated, no one was in the same classes with each other next period, so someone had to agree to take the baby.

“Ok, since my next class is chemistry, and I need to maintain my perfect grade in that class, you should take the baby.” Jihoon said, shoving the baby into Seungcheol’s chest.

“Actually since my next class is gym, the baby would be much safer with you.” Seungcheol said, shoving the baby back.

Jihoon pushed the baby back instantly before responding. “If you take the baby now, I'll take the baby next class.”

Seungcheol, again, pushed the baby back. “If  _ you  _ take the baby now  _ I'll  _ take the baby next class.”

“What if I accidentally spill something and melt the babies face off?” Jihoon questioned.

“What if the baby gets hit with a ball and the neck breaks?” Seungcheol retorted.

“How would that happen?”

“How would the babies face melt off?”

Their argument got interrupted when the baby burst out crying. Probably because it was being vigorously shoved back in forth. 

Jihoon took the baby and rocked it in his arms. “Seungcheol, please just take the baby. For now.” He pled.

“But-...nevermind.” Seungcheol sighed and reluctantly took the baby from him. Jihoon was stubborn, there was no way he was going to get him to actually listen anyway. Oddly, that was one of the things he liked about him.

Jihoon quickly ran off before Seungcheol could try and change his mind. “Thanks! I'll owe you one." He said.

Seungcheol started on his way to the gym. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take the baby, but all parents had to make some sacrifices to keep their partners happy, right? And really, who could keep saying no to that face?

As he was lost in his thoughts Jeonghan ran up and hit him on the shoulder.

“Hey, I asked you to wait up.” 

He turned around with an annoyed expression, which Jeonghan disregarded.

“Woah, you actually agreed to take the baby? Won't that distract you from your precious, precious gym time?” He mocked.

“Wait-” Seungcheol noticed Jeonghan was actually carrying a carseat too and looked at him confused. “Are you really criticizing me when you did the exact same thing?”

“I just took the baby because it's a perfect excuse to get out of gym class.” Jeonghan shrugged.

Seungcheol shook his head. “That's such a Jeonghan type thing to do”

“What's that supposed to mean?

“Nothing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still my first fic, so pardon any mistakes. Thanks for reading~


	2. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was accidentally deleted I'm bad with technology apparently

Jeonghan situated himself in the corner of the gym, away from everyone playing some sort of sport. The teacher actually let him sit out, and gave Seungcheol the option too, but he chose to sit his baby to the side and still play. Like an irresponsible parent.

And despite Jeonghan being an excellent parent and actually sitting out to care for his child, his baby was the one being unruly.

He could practically feel his grade dropping as the babies cries echoed through the gym.

“What could you possibly want? You're a robot!” Jeonghan asked, like he was expecting an answer.

Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a smug look from across the gym. And maybe he was just imagining things, but it looked as if Seungcheol's baby was giving him a smug look too.

Jeonghan turned back to his own baby and tried to console it. “Hush little baby don't you cry… I need to get an A to pass, so please don't cry. We also need to be better than Seungcheol so pretty please don't cry.”

After a while of mediocre singing, the baby actually started to quiet down, before shutting up completely. Jeonghan praised himself for his excellent parenting and sat the baby back into its carseat.

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Seungcheol's baby start wailing just as his stopped.

“Yoon Jeonghan is a witch.” Seungcheol murmured.

___

After school Jeonghan and Joshua planned to meet up at Joshua's house. Mostly for the project, but also to study. 

Jeonghan hadn't been to Joshua's house in a few years. It made him nervous, but it was also kinda exciting at the same time. They used to be pretty close friends.

When he knocked on the door Joshua smiled and welcomed him in. It felt like going back in time.

“Wow, you still live here?” Jeonghan asked, stepping into the house. “It's been like, eight years.”

Joshua shrugged and sat on the couch. “My family never really felt the need to move I guess. This house is kinda old though.” 

Jeonghan smiled and looked at some old pictures and knick knacks. “I like it. It feels nostalgic. Reminds me of when your mother forced you to invite everyone in class to your sleepover.”

Joshua laughed. “Oh yeah, and we were the last ones still awoke so we drew on everyone.”

“Yea...They were pretty upset about that.” Jeonghan said chuckling. He touched at some more old stuff he probably shouldn't be touching.

Then he came across a picture of him and Joshua from elementary school. “Gross, you still have this?” he said mockingly.

Joshua pulled the picture from him and sat it back. He also fixed all the stuff Jeonghan was messing up. “I kept it because I look good in that picture."

The baby started making mumbling sounds like it was gonna cry, but wasn't sure yet.

“Oh, guess it's awake. Maybe you should pick it up before points start getting deducted.” Joshua said, only half joking.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and got the baby, shoving a bottle into its mouth. Which only caused it to start shouting.

“Ok, I'm not going through this again.” He said, handing the baby to Joshua. 

Joshua graciously accepted the demon spawn handed to him.

Jeonghan sat on the couch and leaned back. This wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. “I wonder why we ever stopped being friends.” He said.

Joshua paused and thought for a moment. 

Even though he wasn't really expecting an answer, Jeonghan couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't have asked.

“I don’t know.” Joshua started. “I guess we just started to fit in with different crowds in middle school. You were always a little cooler than me.” He chuckled.

Jeonghan didn't really understand though. “What do you mean? We hung out with the same people in middle school. Well, we did, until you stopped sitting with us.”

Joshua paused for a moment again. “I don't think you noticed, but your new friends didn't really like me. I don't blame you for wanting to hang around them more than me though.” he said.

Jeonghan scoffed. “Ok, one, I didn't want to hang around them more, i just thought you didn't want me around so I tried to give you space. And two, we were best friends. I noticed everything about you.”

“Apparently not.” Joshua said, under his breath.

Jeonghan put his hand on his chest like he was offended. “Well, you know, it would've been helpful if you had said something sooner, instead of waiting three years, since I  _ obviously  _ didn't notice.” He said sarcastically 

“You didn't bring it up either. It's not like I've been hiding for three years, you could've came and talked to me.” Joshua accused.

Jeonghan stared at him confused. He didn't want to start arguing, but if Joshua wanted to talk, why didn't he ever say anything?

As he was about to speak, the door opened and Joshua's mom walked in. She looked surprised to see him.

“Jeonghan? It's been a while! Oh, were you two studying? Do you want any refreshments?” She asked eagerly.

“No thanks.” They said simultaneously.

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Probably to get them food even though they said no.

“Should we start studying history?” Joshua asked innocently.

“Are you trying to change the subject?” Jeonghan remarked.

“Wow this book suddenly looks incredibly interesting” Joshua said, picking up an old history book.

Jeonghan stared at him blankly. Unamused. “Don't act like you didn't just accuse me of ignoring you for three years.”

Joshua continued pretending to be interested in a history book. “Wow did you know birds evolved from dinosaurs?”

“You'll have to talk about it eventually.” Jeonghan pressed.

“How about we study algebra then?” Joshua asked.

Jeonghan sighed “...Fine, but only because I'm bad at algebra.”

“Great.” Joshua smiled. 

___

“Vernon what are you doing!” Seungkwan yelled, running to snatch the baby from Hansol.

Hansol looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Don't look at me like I'm the crazy one here.” Seungkwan hissed. “I leave for two seconds and you're trying to hang the baby from the ceiling fan.”

“Actually, I was tying him to the ceiling fan so that he would stop crying.” Hansol corrected.

“Why would that make him stop crying?” Seungkwan asked confused.

“Because if the baby is spinning, it will think it's being rocked. Then we don't actually have to hold it.” Hansol stated.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Yea that sounds like a great idea. If we want to kill our child.”

Seungkwan sat the baby back down safely on the couch. Luckily he came in just in time.

“From now on, I think I'll just keep the baby at my house after school.” He said, packing up the baby stuff.

“Wait, why are you leaving so soon?” Hansol questioned. As if he didn't know why.

“I don't think I can take another hour at your house.” Seungkwan groaned. “You almost killed the baby...twice.”

Hansol pouted. “Well, some people make mistakes...twice.”

Seungkwan shook his head and gathered the rest of the baby supplies.

“I'll just go to your house then.” Hansol said, picking up his stuff.

“Vernon, if you break any of my stuff, I'm gonna break you.” Seungkwan threatened.

Hansol smiled and grabbed the baby before leaving out the door.

Seungkwan quickly went after him. He was already holding the baby wrong. Completely wrong.  
  


___

 

CLASS GRADES SO FAR

 

Seungcheol+Jihoon: 98%

_ Deductions: Shaking. _

 

Jeonghan+Joshua: 95%

_ Deductions: Misheld, crying for extended period of time. _

 

Seokmin+Chan+Soonyoung: 94%

_ Deductions: Misheld. Not properly burped. In carseat for too long. _

 

Junhui+Minghao: 100%

_ Deductions: None _

 

Wonwoo+Mingyu: 100%

_ Deductions: None _

 

Seungkwan+Hansol: 89%

_ Deductions: Misheld, shaking, dropped. _

 

_ ___ _


	3. Babies only cry

Minghao woke up for the fifth time that night. The baby was crying...again.

He didn't remember exactly how, but Jun talked him into keeping the baby after school, while he would keep it during school hours. It honestly seemed fair at first.

Minghao stared at the clock. It was 5:30 AM. He contemplated just letting the baby sit there and cry, then realized he couldn't afford to fail a project worth 15% of his final grade.

Well, you know what they say, “when in doubt, google it.”

“Okay google.” He mumbled into his phone.

“ _Listening..”_

“How to get 8 hours of sleep in 2 hours.”

“.. _. No results found.”_

 

__  


“Wow, you look terrible.” Jun noted. Looking Minghao up and down.

“Yea, I'm aware.” Minghao grunted. “The baby kept me up all night, i only managed to get like 2 seconds of sleep.”

He put his stuff down at his desk and Jun took the seat next to him, even though he definitely didn't remember inviting him to sit there.

“Ok, that makes sense.” Jun remarked. “Since you usually look a lot better.”

Minghao narrowed his eyes. Was that supposed to be sarcastic, or was that a bad compliment? Either way he didn't like it.

“Why are you sitting here?” Minghao questioned. “Please move.”

Jun pretended to be offended. “Wow, I can't believe you want me to leave. And after all we've been through together.”

Minghao sighed. “You didn't even know my name two days ago.”

Jun paused. “...Ok maybe I didn't, but I did know _about_ you.”

“What did you even know about me?” Minghao frowned.

Jun tilted his head. “Hmm. Well, I know you're the quiet guy that sits in the back of class. You always play music when the teacher leaves, you speak Chinese, and you only talk to Mingyu and Hansol because you're too good for everybody else.”

Minghao suddenly felt flustered that someone even paid that much attention to him. Even if he didn't know his name at first. “That's- not _completely_ true.” He muttered.

Jun smiled. Obviously pleased with himself for getting the upper hand, and Minghao didn't like it.

“Ow!’

Jun yelped and held his eye. The teacher turned and scolded him for interrupting the class.

If you can't find out what to say, at least violence is always a good alternative.

“Anyways, we need to switch times. I can't deal with the baby waking me in the middle of the night anymore.” Minghao spoke nonchalantly.

Jun just glared at him. From his one good eye.

“Great. I'll just assume that means you agree to taking the baby after school.” Minghao smiled.

“Be quiet please you two.” The teacher interrupted, before continuing her announcement. “Ok everyone, I'll be handing out a paper that asks what you've learned after one day with your babies and partners! Please answer it thoughtfully. It will be graded.”

Minghao groaned and the teacher placed a paper on his desk. It had two questions on it,

_What have you learned about caring for babies so far?_

_What have you learned about your partner?_

Minghao thought for moment, then started to write.

_“I've learned that caring for babies is terrible and I'm never having kids._

_I've learned that my partner is a lazy bum.”_

Minghao was pretty satisfied with his answers, so he turned his paper in.

Jun stared at the paper and started to write.

“ _I learned that babies aren't as hard to care for as everyone says._

_I learned that my partners name is... probably Minghoe?”_

Jun also proudly turned his paper in.

__

Chan walked into class and dropped his stuff at his desk, then flopped into the chair.

“Lee Chan, you're late.” The teacher scolded, handing him the paper.

He rolled his eyes.

Soonyoung and Seokmin instantly came over to him and pushed their desks together.

“Chan, there you are!” Seokmin smiled. “How was the baby?”

Chan just scowled.

“I guess that means it was bad.” Soonyoung laughed.

“Yes it was bad, this thing doesn't sleep! It just cries and eats and wants to be changed.” Chan ranted.

“Oh, that sounds terrible. Good luck watching the baby for 6 more nights.” Soonyoung and Seokmin snickered.

“No way. I watched the baby nearly all day at school yesterday, then all night.” Chan picked up the baby and handed it to Soonyoung. “It's your turn.”

Soonyoung looked at the baby then handed it to Seokmin. “Well since I've watched the baby longer, it's actually your turn.”

 _"Actually_ I've watched the baby like 10 minutes longer than you did, so it's definitely your turn.” Seokmin said, passing the baby back.

“Um, it's definitely not.” Soonyoung said, sitting the baby on the desk.

“Um, it _definitely_ is.” Seokmin argued.

Chan sighed and interrupted them. “Look, if you can't decide, just play rock paper scissors or something.”

They stared at each other then instantly got into battle mode.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Seokmin threw scissors and Soonyoung threw rock.

“Ha, yes!” Soonyoung shouted.

The teacher glared at him.

“Sorry…” He whispered.

“This was rigged.” Seokmin murmured.

__

When class ended, Mrs. Teacher sat down at her desk to grade the papers she received earlier. Hopefully everyone took it seriously.

The first paper was from Chwe Hansol.

“ _What I've learned about babies is that they're a lot sturdier than they seem._

_What I've learned about my partner is that he's actually pretty responsible.”_

Well, the second part wasn't that bad. Although the part about babies being sturdy was a little worrisome. B+

The next paper was from Lee Chan.

“ _I've learned that babies are apparently nocturnal and like to spend their nights crying rather than sleeping._

_I learned that neither of my partners know how to care for a child and should never have kids.”_

Ok, fair enough, she thought. It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for though. C+

Next was Kim Mingyu.

_“I learned babies are pretty great and I'm gonna have 5._

_What I've learned about my partner is that he doesn't want 5 kids, so I don't know how this is gonna work out.”_

She honestly didn't know what to say about that, but at least it was an answer. C-

The next paper was Yoon Jeonghan’s.

“ _I've learned that babies only cry. That's it. They aren't very useful._

_And what I've learned about my partner… well, I've learned that every problem he’s had in the past 3 years is somehow my fault? And he just expects me to know that something's wrong without even telling me, like how was I even supposed to know he was upset if he won't tell me anything? I'm not a mind reader geez. And then-_

She sat the paper down and stopped reading after that.

What was wrong with this class?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and being supportive! It's really encouraging ^^ feel free to suggest any ship you'd like to see more of


	4. Accidental party

Mingyu pulled a seat up to Jeonghan's desk and laid his head down with an over dramatic sigh.

“That's not your seat.” Jeonghan said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you why i'm upset.” Mingyu sighed. “I think Wonwoo hates me and i literally haven't even done anything yet.”

“And what makes you think that?” Jeonghan questioned. Realizing Mingyu probably wasn't gonna leave unless he talked to him.

“Well, he never wants to hang out outside of this class, i'm pretty sure he only started talking to me because of this assignment, and we literally only talk about the baby.”

“Mingyu, that's how it's going for all of us.” Jeonghan laughed.

Mingyu only pouted in response. Not happy about his _very_ serious problem being laughed at.

“Okay,” Jeonghan started, putting on a fake stern looking face. “Sorry, I should be taking this seriously. What is it exactly you want from him?”

Mingyu shrugged. “Just to be friends I guess.”

“We're friends and you don't seem to care that we don't hang out outside of class.” Jeonghan noted.

“That's...different.”

“How?”

“...Enough questions.” Mingyu interjected. “I just want to know what I should do.”

Jeonghan pondered. “Hm. I think you should just invite him to your house. Since you only hang out because of the baby, just say it's for the project.”

“That might be a good idea. That's why you're my favorite senior.” Mingyu smiled.

Jeonghan snorted as the other got up and left.

As Mingyu left Joshua trudged over and wordlessly sat the baby in it's carseat on Jeonghan’s desk, before sulking away. Maybe it was a rough night?

“Good morning to you too.” Jeonghan mumbled sarcastically.

__

“Hey.” Mingyu said, sitting in the seat in front of Wonwoo.

“Hey. You don't sit here.” Wonwoo said looking up at him.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Why does everyone suddenly care about sitting in the right seats? “Yea I know. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over after school.”

Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow at him.

“So we can watch the baby together!” Mingyu quickly added. “You know, so you don't have to do so much of the work.”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Sure, that could be fun.”

“Ok. Cool. See you after school then.” Mingyu smiled. He felt a bit accomplished when Wonwoo smiled back. That was easier than expected.

As he walked away he suddenly started to wonder, what were they even supposed to do now that he invited him over? Sure they could watch the baby but it's not like the baby would take up all their time. That means they'd just be alone, with nothing to do.

He started feeling nervous about that empty time. It didn't make sense, he wasn't normally this timid around new people. Or this eager to befriend somebody.

Then something dawned on him...crap.

__

“ _Hey Seungcheol. My favorite senior!”_

Seungcheol answered his phone to Mingyu's optimistic sounding voice.

“Yea, what do you want Mingyu?” He responded. Already knowing Mingyu only called him his favorite senior when he wanted something.

_“Uh, nothing serious. I was just wondering if you and Jihoon wanted to come to my place after school. Just to hang out.”_

“Just to hang out?” Seungcheol repeated, suspicious. Mingyu didn't typically invite him over without a reason.

_“Yep.”_

He knew there was probably more to it than Mingyu just wanting to hang out, but he also didn't care enough to prod any further.

“Ok. Sure.” Seungcheol agreed. “I'll have to ask Jihoon.”

“ _Great! I'll talk to you later then.”_ Mingyu said, hanging up before he had a chance to respond.

Since Seungcheol didn't actually have Jihoons number yet, he sent a message to their health classes group chat, asking if Jihoon was cool with going to Mingyu's house. To which Jihoon responded to with, “Sure, but only if Joshua is gonna come.”

After that things slowly drifted out of control.

Joshua agreed to go, but he had to bring Jeonghan, and Jeonghan didn't wanna go unless Seungkwan was gonna be there Seungkwan, of course, invited Hansol, who invited Minghao, who invited Soonyoung. Then Jeonghan jokingly made a comment saying, “Wow we might as well invite the whole class.” Which everyone actually started agreeing with.

And Mingyu, not wanting to be alone with Wonwoo for whatever reason just went along with everything. So now it seemed their entire health class was going to Mingyu's house after school.

Seungcheol put his phone back in pocket. Incredibly confused about what just happened, but still not caring enough to ask any questions.

__

Jun slowly opened his eyes, looking around dazed before checking his phone. It was 9:30, and he was _way_ late for school.

The baby seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the floor, he must have accidentally pushed it off the bed. That definitely couldn't be good for their grade. Minghao would probably be pretty upset, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

He sat up and placed the baby in a more comfortable spot. It seemed like every time he tried to close his eyes last night, the baby would start screaming or would need something. He had no idea how Minghao managed to deal with this and still make it to school on time. He would definitely need to talk to him about switching their times back.

As he was lazily changing the babies diaper, his phone suddenly started vibrating. There was messages from their health classes group chat, which was normally dead.

Mingyu was inviting everyone over to his house? Sounds like a party.

He knew exactly what every good party needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short because I'm flooded with school work atm, and I also wanted to upload before seventeens comeback. But whew am I excited, studying can wait


End file.
